Assad: Falleentium Has Too Many Cripple Parties
FFDP Haals-based affiliate Bashar al-Assad, known as the most radical and vocal of all members of the Party's leadership, has launched a string of attacks on "cripple parties" in Corrintrin, as well as some of the more active minor parties. In a public speech in the Haalsian Capital of Orebro, Assad stated the following: Originally posted by Bashar al-Assad: Corrintrin has too many cripple parties. Parties that have captured the hearts and minds of our people. Some have 16%, some have less, and some are incessant minorities with radical, Communist ideas. And then there are borderline terror groups who attack our people. I shall convey to you the crippling problems of these conglomerates in their order of importance. Number one, Corrintrin is filled to the brim of parties, such as the perfidious United Koalition of Imperialist Parties, and the CCU. What have these people done for Falleentium? The recent polls seem to have the answer to that question: Nothing. UKIP has proven itself to be a lame duck congress, a conglomerate of individuals who do little more than steal the Falleen vote and thus null any representation of those they represent. Nearly the same can be said for CCU, which has done little for Falleentium in this war, where thousands of our soldiers and our allies have shed their blood to defend our people from Radicals and from Communists. These two parties represent so many of our people due to the democratic process. Yet, they have done nothing in service of the Falleen Empire. Number two, the New Falleentium Order. The line between what makes a gathering of men a political party or a terror group has never been more blurred than in this occasion. These people are not a legitimate political group, they are terrorists and thugs at their very best. They made a great pompous speech about sending aid to Haals. Despite this, they are Islamophobes, and even campaign to illegalize Islam in the Islamic League when we inevitably triumph over our enemies. Just who do these people think they were feeding when they sent food and supplies to our State? Thirdly, I must touch on the Communists within the ULC. They incessantly must prod and point out problems within our nation. This is a wonderful thing. I have always been in support of governmental accountability. However, the fact is that these people wish to point our problems so as to draw attention to themselves. They keep claiming to have solutions to Falleentium's problems. Where are they? Why aren't they being proposed to the Chamber of Deputies? Falleentium has too many cripple parties. I think the Red Federation is a perfect example of why the ULC shall always be the loud-mouthed minority. And just like most Communist regimes, they promise big changes for our nation, yet they often aren't for the better. Before Mr. Garzon attacks more aspects of the Falleen Government, which HIS party is in during Wartime, I implore him to actually talk about solutions for the topics at hand. Peace be upon you, and goodnight! Category:The Imperial Constitution